


По ту сторону век

by Madoshi, WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Высокий рейтинг [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Feminist Themes, Internalized Misogyny, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not sex pollen, Rape Fantasy, not quite
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рут подсыпают в баре «наркотики для изнасилования». Вот только действие этих наркотиков оказывается чересчур сильным и непредсказуемым...</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону век

_Мир состоит из боли, и боль прекрасна. Каждый надрез — яркий. Лиловый, малиновый, черно-красный. Субстанция сродни самой жизни сочится из разорванной кожи и капилляров, заливает пол радужной нугой._  
_— О, пожалуйста, — шепчет она, изнемогая. — Прошу…_  
_Боль и удовольствие скручивают тело, заставляют биться в путах. Ее, песчинку в тисках огромного механизма, сомнут сейчас, сломают, и Госпожа ее и наставница не поможет, не защитит… Сейчас она, жертва, одна в целом мире, слаба и жалка, и это заливает ее восторгом и презрением к самой себе. Ей хочется сдаться, умереть, исчезнуть, истаять, только бы никогда не испытать этого унижения вновь. Ей хочется зацепиться за край сознания и молить, пока горло не распухнет от крика._  
_Ей хочется перестать, прекратить, чтобы тело не получало удовольствие, чтобы не стремилось к оргазму._  
_Ей хочется кончить.  
_ _А мужчина с кнутом стоит и смотрит, и глаза его холодны, и женщина на постели… Госпожа, о, госпожа, кто эта женщина, неужели я?... Она под его взором ссыхается, уменьшается и опадает._

Кажется, много дней или недель спустя жар и боль, выдохшись, отступили, сменившись тьмой. Потом тьма проросла вспышками ядовито-розового, лазурно-голубого, замерцала аквамарином. Редкая красота.  
Не хотелось открывать глаза.  
За открытыми веками сейчас, должно быть, гадко. Все тело болит. Ноги. Руки. Голова словно попала в печатный пресс. Щеку саднит. Между ног…  
Стоп.  
С резким вздохом Рут открыла глаза и попыталась сесть, но ничего у нее не получилось.  
Во-первых, попытка движения вызвала тошноту и муть, которая поднялась со дна желудка. Она поняла, что ее сейчас вырвет, но нет, рот просто наполнился желчью.  
Сразу вспомнилось другое событие ночи: острый химический запах чисто отмытого унитаза, и как кто-то держал ей волосы. А до этого, кажется, засовывал ей пальцы в рот, и она, пьяно смеясь, пыталась их сосать.  
Боже, как отвратительно.  
Тот же кто-то, должно быть, из-за кого она не может двинуться во-вторых. Ибо одна ее рука прикована к кровати стандартными полицейскими наручниками.  
Наручник обернут не сразу на запястье, а поверх носового платка, но это не помешало образоваться длинному лиловому синяку.  
Зато вторая рука свободна. Если дотянуться до столика рядом с кроватью…  
— Ты очнулась? — спросил гарольдов помощник, входя в комнату. Волосы у него были взъерошены после душа, и по некоторым признакам рубашку — несвежую — он натянул на влажное тело. — Сейчас развяжу.  
Страх ударил в нее с такой силой, что сокрушил все, и Рут поняла, что ей конец.

_...Пощечина. Открытой ладонью — щека загорелась сразу._  
_— Прекрати!_  
_Широкая пятерня хватает за волосы, удерживая. Удар другой рукой, с другой стороны._  
_Кто-то скулит. Кто-то смеется. Чей это голос?_  
_Она всхлипывает и пытается дать понять, что будет хорошей, невозможно хорошей, что не будет ни двигаться, ни говорить, если это надо ее господину, такому огромному, такому сильному. Что она, она никто, она пыль у его ног...  
_ _— Джон, пожалуйста..._

Стараясь совладать с отчаянно бьющимся сердцем, Рут замерла, покорно вытянувшись на кровати.  
Видимая покорность, а потом — тазер или пуля в лоб. Единственный выход.  
Риз подошел, расстегнул наручники — и ловко увернулся от попытки удара ногой. Хотя особой ловкости тут не требовалось. Сейчас с Рут справился бы любой увалень, не то что бывший агент спецназов и разведок.  
Большего унижения Рут еще не знала. Большее унижение знала только Сэмми Гроувз в тот день, когда старшеклассники зажали ее во дворе за церковью…  
— Аспирин и сахар на столе, вода в кране, — сказал Риз, как будто ничего не случилось. — У тебя ничего не сломано, насколько я могу судить, швов тоже ничего не требует. Я отойду за кофе. Поговорим, когда вернусь.  
Шорохи — Риз обувался у двери. Хлопок.  
Рут осталась одна.  
Где, собственно, одна?  
Проклиная свое больное, бесполезное тело, она с трудом поднялась с постели. Оглядела себя. Трусы, по крайней мере, на ней. И мужская футболка… Риза? Да, видимо. И то и другое пропиталось потом, который уже успел высохнуть, — отвратительно.  
Осмотрелась. Да, номер в отеле, не из дорогих. Она даже его помнила. Они сняли его… да, вчера. Или позавчера? В общем, не так давно. Джон хотел взять два номера, Рут настояла на одном. Ей не хотелось выделяться, зато хотелось заставить Риза спать на полу.  
Потом был бар. Они разыскивали следы Самин… Какой-то тип в грязной бейсболке пялился на нее влажными, как маслины, глазами, и сел слишком близко, и прижимался боком. Рут спихнула его с барного табурета. Пробормотала, что следовало бы отравить придурку пиво, но Риз коснулся кончиками пальцев ее локтя и еле слышно заметил, что хорошие яды не так просто достать, а им нужно торопиться.  
Рут даже улыбнулась.  
Помощник Гарольда редко шутил и вообще был насквозь неинтересен, но иногда он умел находить верные слова. Он вообще обладал завидным чувством меры — одно из немногих качеств, по которым он, объективно говоря, превосходил Самин (хотя по общему счету Шоу все равно оставляла его далеко позади).  
Но что случилось потом? Они вернулись сюда… или поехали куда-то еще, она не помнила…  
Видимо, по иронии судьбы тот парень был из подонков, которые любят насиловать бессознательных женщин.  
Но что за наркотик он подсыпал? Она не могла даже сообразить, опиат это был или производное героина: действие казалось противоречивым. Явно что-то синтетическое. А может, у нее индивидуальная реакция?  
На единственном столе в убогом номере были разложены перевязочные материалы. Антисептик. Ампулы с нолаксоном. Инсулиновые шприцы в одноразовых упаковках. Физраствор и даже что-то вроде капельницы. Антибиотики широкого спектра действия… а это-то зачем? Риз что, ограбил аптеку?  
Да, видимо, ограбил.  
Он уходил ночью, она теперь вспомнила. Он говорил, что скоро вернется. И, кажется, гладил ее по голове.  
Отвратительно.

_Тьма, разрывы вспышек перед глазами. Сухость и горечь, она сама сухая и горькая, как иссохшая земля в пустыне. Нужно разорвать, пробить кожу, вцепиться и выволочь наружу мясную влагу, и от прикосновений станет легче, желание отступит._  
_Но она не может пошевелиться. Ее руки прикованы за головой. Ей хочется, отчаянно хочется раздвинуть ноги… да, вот так…_  
_Она раздвигает бедра, подтягивает пятки. Ягодицы влажные, пятки шершавые. Она вскидывает пах, почти вставая на мостик. Ступни скользят по дешевому синтетическому покрывалу. Ей хочется прикосновения, ей хочется между ног рук, языка… Ей хочется Самин, хочется ее запах — кофе, специи, горячий песок — чтобы он впитался под кожу, чтобы ее язык стер верхний слой кожи, обнажив кровавое, нежное._  
_Но вместо этого приходит член, который врывается в нее и сокрушает изнутри, словно наматывая на себя кишки._  
_От жесточайших судорог в животе Рут вновь падает на кровать. Кто там, кто рвет изнутри? Она мечется по покрывалу туда и сюда, задыхаясь и воя._  
_Кто-то огромный, темный нависает над ней._  
_Это Риз. Жесткие пальцы впиваются в ее бедра и руки. Сколько же у него рук... Он огромный, темный, нависает над ней, а потом толкает ее на кровать, вниз, в бездну, откуда нет возврата, и она летит…_  
_Она всхлипывает, стонет снова. Она одна, в комнате душно, и воздух словно лепится к коже. Если бы Джон был здесь… пусть бы он мучил ее, пусть бы он… но только не одна, нет, нет, она больше не хочет оставаться одной…_  
_И, как и должно быть в кошмаре, в ту же секунду он появляется. Он что-то делает, что-то готовит на периферии ее видения, а потом приближается со шприцем…_  
_— Нет! — воет Рут. — Нет, нет! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я все сделаю, пожалуйста, я все для тебя, только не это, нет, нет!  
_ _Но каменные руки держат без всякой жалости, и железная игла входит в вену._

Дверь щелкнула. Риз вернулся, принеся с собой запах кофе и несвежей, но разогретой выпечки. Рут никогда не любила пончики.  
Кофе он поставил на стол, слегка подвинув лекарства, пакет бросил прямо на пол.  
— Попробуй выпить, только осторожно, — посоветовал он. — Черный без молока. Ты ведь так пьешь? Добавь побольше сахара, он поможет вывести наркотик из организма.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Рут отметила, что голос у нее сорванный, и каждое слово дается с болью, словно при тяжелой простуде.  
Должно быть, она кричала куда больше, чем ей запомнилось.  
— Финч рассказал. Еще когда ты сидела в плену в библиотеке.  
Он спокойно говорил обо всех этих вещах — «когда ты похитила Гарольда», «когда я гнался за тобой», «когда ты сидела в плену». Словно этого и вовсе не было. Рут всегда охватывало раздражение, желание как-то вывести его из себя, и еще странное, зябкое чувство.  
Если быть совсем, совсем честной с самой собой… в той темноте, когда не осталось ничего, кроме духоты и отчаяния… она боялась Джона Риза.  
Он был мужчина в конце концов.  
Она сколько угодно могла унижать его на словах и доказывать Гарольду, что он ничего не стоит, но, сказать по правде, у нее мурашки шли по спине, стоило им оказаться в одной комнате. Даже тогда, когда она притворялась Кэролайн Тьюринг. Милой, сладкой и порядочной Кэролайн, такой правильной и пристойной, которая, наверное, могла просто расслабиться в мужских руках и верить, что ее защитят…  
(В глубине души Рут была уверена, что Кэролайн избивает ее бойфренд).

 

_Соски терлись о рубашку изнутри, это сводило ее с ума. Она помнила, как сдирала одежду._  
_— Джон, пожалуйста…_  
_Тело горело, в голове вспыхивали фейерверки, и она себе казалась жалкой, слабой, похотливой, истекающей мускусом, как соком._  
_Она не сомневалась, что он убьет ее. Наступит ботинком на спину, переломит хребет. Закопает под плитами двора… Выкинет собакам… Он сам как собака, он зверь, и она хуже зверя, она добыча, жертва…_  
_Расстегнув рубашку, она терлась грудью о его штанину, тычась лицом в пах, и приходила в отчаяние от того, что он не возбужден, что она не может, он оставит ее, он сомнет ее, и она ничего не поделает, она..._  
_— Прекрати!_  
_Тогда он ухватил ее за волосы в первый раз, и она подалась назад, истерично смеясь, ибо все стало по-другому, и он теперь был жалким, и неважным, и все было неважным, только ее желания, и она расстегнула свои джинсы, и запускала пальцы внутрь себя, и облизывала, упиваясь собственным вкусом, раздирая до крови, чтобы губы саднило от этого соленого вкуса…_  
_Но это было уже потом, когда она лежала на кровати…  
_ _...Или нет?_

«Я не хочу тебя видеть», — хотела сказать Рут.  
«Отвези меня в ближайшую больницу, я должна пройти полный токсикологический анализ!» — хотела она завопить.  
«Давай забудем обо всем, что было, и продолжим поиски Самин», — хотела она предложить.  
«Ты не слышала?! Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не слышала этого!» — а это, уже иррационально, уже горько, к Той, что всегда слушала ее.  
— Спасибо за кофе, — улыбнулась Рут вместо этого. — А тапочки приносить ты тоже умеешь?  
— Чистая одежда в пакете, — Риз кивнул на тот, откуда пахло пончиками, на подначку не среагировал. — С твоей рубашки все пуговицы отлетели.  
Потом добавил:  
— Того типа из бара я нашел.  
Рут замерла.  
— Когда? — спросила она тихо.  
— Пока ты спала, — Риз говорил так, будто разыскать случайного человека из бара буквально за пару часов было просто, дело обычное, не о чем говорить.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в одолжениях, — Рут охватила спокойная, холодная ярость. — Я бы не убила его.  
— А я почти убил, — спокойно ответил Риз. — Удержался в последний момент.  
И ярость ушла, оставив бессилие.  
Кофе изрядно горчил, но стакан был теплым, и для спутанных нервов тепло казалось сладостью. А молчание и видимое равнодушие обнимали Рут, словно добрые руки.  
И если раньше она бы посмеялась над собой за это сравнение, то теперь вместо смеха ей хотелось плакать.

«Он все время извинялся, — тихо прошептал имплант за ухом. — Ты не слышала, а он извинялся много раз. И я тоже прошу прощения».  
И тогда слезы все-таки пролились.


End file.
